kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kohtaro Minami (A.R. World 2)
, alternatively spelt Kotaro Minami'https://www.toei.co.jp/en/special/list_rider.html, is the original Kohtaro Minami's secondary incarnation from ''Kamen Rider Decade. History He fights the Gorgom as . Unlike his counterpart in the World of Black RX, he is warned of Decade and initially sees him as an enemy. It is not until the interference of Dai-Shocker does he finally consider Decade as an ally, revealing that he has been fighting Dai-Shocker with the aid of Joe the Haze. When Tsukasa makes it back to World of Black RX, he uses his Kamen Rider Black card to summon this Kohtaro (in person, and not as a manifestation). Kohtaro and his counterpart battle side by side. In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, unlike most other A.R. World riders, this A.R. World version of Kohtaro had an active appearance, fighting as Kamen Rider Black, while the original Kohtaro Minami appeared as Kamen Rider Black RX. Joining the Rider tournament that was supposed to stop the fusion of worlds, he made it to the finals, fighting alongside Kamen Rider Super-1 and Kamen Rider V3. They're defeated by Decade and are taken for dead after disappearing in a dimensional wall. However, the Riders were just regrouping while waiting to mount an offensive against Dai-Shocker, and they all reappeared to help Kamen Rider Decade when he attempted to face Dai-Shocker's troops alone. Later Appearances Although this version of Kohtaro Minami and his A.R. World aren't specifically referenced after Decade, from the point of the introduction of this character, the concept of a Kohtaro Minami who never became Black RX existing alongside Black RX proper became a recurring part of the franchise. Many crossover movies started featuring Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX as independent, unique, individuals, without giving any specific explanations of their own for it, even while official material and even the movies themselves in some cases continue referencing both Riders as Kohtaro Minami. Kamen Rider Black Stats * Height :197cm * Weight : 87kg * Jump : 30m * Punch : 15ton * Kick : 30,5ton Equipment * Kingstone - transformation device Rider Machines * Battle Hopper * Road Sector Combat Techniques and Other Body Parts *'Rider Punch' and Rider Kick: The primary killer moves in the entire series were the Rider Punch and Rider Kick which is charged with Kingstone Energy at the right fist and the right foot. After delivering either one or both moves to any monsters, they would be engulfed in flames before finally destroyed. Kamen Rider BLACK discovered his weakness when he was fighting a Crab monster. His Rider Punch had no effect on the monster due to its strong shell. To increase his capabilities, Kamen Rider BLACK trained himself to find a new killer move to destroy the monster. While training, he discovered a new Rider Punch which was more effective and more deadly. These stronger variations of Rider Punch & Rider Kick gave out stronger force of light and were more blinding. The difference between the new and the old moves were that the new ones required Kamen Rider BLACK to touch his knees before hitting his enemies. *'Rider Chop': This move was very rarely executed and did not have enough power to destroy a monster. *'Multi-Eye': His eyes would glow and the functions were to see monsters' movements in the dark and to detect their weaknesses. *'Sensoring Ears': The triangular structures on both sides of his head would glow purple and the function was to hear voices and sounds from far away. *'Rider Sensor': Kamen Rider BLACK's antennas would move to detect monsters which were moving too fast to be seen. *'Power Stripes': His Yellow-Red-Yellow bands on his neck and wrists would glow to repel any monsters' sticky fluids or goo on his body. *'Kingstone Flash': Perhaps the most powerful technique. By shouting out "Kingstone Flash", Kamen Rider BLACK could fire a burst of energy from his belt. It worked every time to fend off the villains. Rider Card *'Kamen Ride: Black': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Black. Diend borrows it to summon Kohtaro from the World of Black while in the World of Black RX, as he claims that Decade cannot use the card. But in theory, this card allows Decade to transform into Kamen Rider Black. Category:Decade Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Heroes